D Gray Kids
by lazyllama-xx
Summary: Komui's experiment went wrong. VERY wrong. Now he and Reever are stuck with a bunch of hyper active, Innocence-wielding toddlers who won't be satisifed until they kill each other, and self-conscious teen Generals who hate life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Random idea inspired by my friend, kukino3 XD_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

Komui slammed the door shut behind him and leant against it, breathing heavily. He whimpered at the sight before him.

Lavi, Kanda and Allen were swinging from the chandelier, fighting. Lenalee was in a corner by herself, clutching her knee and bawling. The Noah twins, Jasdero and Debitto, were giggling and pointing their golden guns at her.

Krory was sitting quietly on the table, blowing his white fringe out of his eyes. Cross Marian had an arm around a scowling and fat Klaud Nyne. Winters Sokaro was bashing Froi Tiedoll over the head with his own canvas.

'What have I done?' Komui whispered in horror.

Reever Wenham was standing beside Komui, face blank with shock.

'Komui, _what have you done?'_ he hissed, repeating Komui's words. 'You used the _wrong damn gas attack!_'

----

'_Dammit', Lavi snarled, leaping back from the cackling Jasdebi. Krory landed next to him, white tuft of hair upright and quivering._

'_I didn't think I'd have to face these brats so soon', he muttered, dark eyes narrowing. 'I hate them. I hate _kids_'_

_Lavi cleared his throat and looked away pointedly. The Twins' whooped and leapt at them, guns flashing._

'_Lau Shimin', Klaud Nyne shouted. 'Hatsudou!'_

_The little monkey on her shoulder gave a shriek and exploded into a huge, muscled version of itself. On Klaud's command, it rushed forward, attacking several Level Two akuma at once. They exploded after a few seconds._

'_Judgment', Cross whispered. 'Show these dumbasses what you can do', there were several electric blue bangs and the giant akuma in front of him gaped dumbly at the bullet holes in its head. Tongue lolling, it groaned and fell with a ground-shaking crash._

_-----_

_Komui was shoving aside various bottles and elixirs on the metal experiment table, ignoring the smashing glass and thumps of falling paper piles and books._

'_Damn them…' he muttered darkly. 'Attacking us when we're moving house, how rude!'_

_Reever and Bak Chan were nearby, shouting orders to Finders and watching the fighting Exorcists on small screens. Watching them slowly get driven back. _

'_What's the status?', Komui asked over his shoulder, still shuffling through the mess. Reever answered._

'_The East is being defended by Lenalee, Chaoji, Allen, Kanda, Tiedoll and Sokaro. Cross, Nyne, Lavi, Krory and Bookman are defending the South. We've identified two Noah attacking Lavi's group, and one attacking Allen's. In addition, there are about a five hundred akuma, including one hundred Level Threes and thirty of the giant akuma attacking each group.'_

'_At this rate, even the Generals won't be able to hold them off', Bak added in a mutter._

'_Dammit', Komui growled. 'Reever, where's that damn gas attack?'_

_Reever stopped what he was doing to gape at him. 'Komui…we haven't tested it yet! It's not ready! It could kill _our_ people too!'_

'_Do you have any other suggestions?', Komui snapped. 'Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda have just got their Innocence back, and Chaoji has recently gained his power. Krory just woke up from a coma. We are losing manpower, and fast'_

'_Reever remained silent, breathing heavily. '…It's the phial on the _Newly Done_ shelf', he finally muttered. Komui nodded and spotted the bottle on the said shelf, next to a fallen, transparent one._

_He grabbed the standing one and bolted out of the room, Bak behind him. Reever shouted something, but he ignored it. Using one of the castle's many secret passageways and shortcuts, they emerged at one of the huge, cannon-like gun located every few metres along the walls of the ancient castle._

_Gaping down at the scene before them, they looked down at both losing battles, its fighters small as ants from their position._

'_Shit', Bak whispered. 'There's only one of that thing…who do we help?'_

_Komui remained motionless, panting silently as a trickle of sweat ran down his face. 'This…this is powerful enough to wipe out a hectare of life'_

_Bak's jaw clenched. 'What if we kill our side as well as the Earl's?'_

'..._This is meant to work on Dark Matter only, but if any of our fighters have even been _touched_ by an akuma, it will affect them to. I don't know how bad.'_

_Bak took a deep breath. 'Just do it'_

_Komui nodded. He hesitated, then shoved the phial into the cannon. Bak pulled a metal lever beside it and the phial shot like a bullet towards the ground between both fighting groups._

_There was an enormous explosion of bright pink gas. which expanded over each and every being on the battle field like a cloak. Even the giant akuma were covered._

'_W-what…?', Bak whispered. 'You made it _pink_?_

_Komui shook his head rapidly. 'Reever said it was supposed to be blue!'_

'_Look! The fog's clearing!'_

_There were suddenly hundreds of explosions at the same time, new plumes of grey and purple smoke shooting up into the air, along with the final screams of akuma._

'_K-Komui…', Reever's slightly muffled voice rang through Komui's earpiece. His eyes automatically swiveled towards it._

'_What is it, reever?', he asked sharply. 'Did it work? What happened?'_

'_T-The akuma are d-dead…'_

_Komui heard Reever's hesitation. 'But…?'_

_Reever took a deep, shuddering breath. _

'…_YOU IDIOT, KOMUI!'_

_Komui yelped and jerked the earpiece out of his ear, eyes wide. 'W-What?!'_

_Holding the ear piece a foot away from his ear, Reever's voice rang loud and clear._

'_YOU TOOK THE WRONG BLOODY PHIAL, THAT'S WHAT, YOU STUPID BABOON!'_

'_What do you mean, "Wrong phial?!', Komui shouted into the earpiece. 'And I am _not_ a baboon!'_

'_I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE TRANSPARENT ONE!'_

'_What are you talking about? Are they alive or not?'_

'_YOU'VE TURNED THEM INTO BLOODY _KIDS! _WITH WEAPONS!_

_----_

'_What…?', Lavi whispered, looking down at his over-large clothes and the giant hammer in his hand. 'What's wif my cwoves?', he gasped, dropping the hammer and cupping his mouth with small hands._

_Krory looked at the small red-head with wide eyes party covered by a fringe of white hair. 'L-Lavi…you're small'_

'_No shit, Kuwo-chan!', Lavi snapped. He groaned. 'Kuwo..._Kuwo…_dammit_, _KOMUI!'_

'_Dude', Cross grunted, running a hand through his ponytail. 'I'm pubescent!'_

_Nyne gaped down at him. 'You're short…what the hell just happened?!'_

_Cross looked up at her. 'I dunno, but do you wanna go out with me?'_

_Nyne gave a disgusted sigh and stalked off, scanning the area for any signs of akuma or Noah. Her eyes settled on two grey toddlers. The twins Lavi and Krory were fighting…_

_They looked up at her with big eyes. _

'_Damn…I can't kill them', she muttered. 'They're…cute', and she burst out crying. 'I can feel a pimple coming on!'_

_----_

'…_MOYASHI!'_

'_Kanda! Its not my damn fault!'_

'_Komui…', Kanda breathed. 'It's him. It's _always_ him. I am going to kill him…as soon as I can hold Mugen again', he struggled to pick up the heavy sword with small arms._

_Allen was struggling with Crown Clown's cape, arms flailing. 'What did he do now? Why is my voice squeaky? Where are the Noah and the akuma?'_

'_Your voice was always squeaky, Moyashi', Kanda growled. 'And they're go-found him!'_

_All followed Kanda's line of sight, jaw dropping._

_Tyki Mikk was frozen to the spot in shock. His once curly hair was now an afro. He was tall and gangly._

_Kanda snorted. 'Noah of Pleasure? Not like that you won't get any'_

'_Shut up, brats', Tyki's snarl went high-pitched. He clutched his throat in horror._

_Road Kamelot suddenly floated down on the pumpkin-headed umbrella, Lero. _

'_Tyki! What happened, Lero!', the golem shrieked. 'You're Road-tama's age now, Lero!'_

'_Shut it', Tyki's voice broke again. Road burst out laughing._

'_Tyki's growing up!', she giggled. 'Millenie, are you seeing this?', she called up to the sky. She smirked and grabbed Tyki's arm. There was a bang of purple smoke, and they vanished._

_Tiedoll scratched the back of his head. His dead straight hair dangled over his back and shoulders like a grey curtain. Sokaro was nearby, mumbling darkly. His mask was still in place, and the only obvious difference was that he shrunk slightly._

'_My, my', Tiedoll sighed. 'What on God's sweet earth just happened?'_

_----_

And so here he was, in charge of a bunch of toddlers and teenagers.

'Gimme a cawwot!', Lavi was shrieking while repeatedly bonking Allen on the head with his hammer. His free hand was holding onto the precariously swinging chandelier. Allen has his small fists wrapped in Kanda's blue-black hair, swinging from it while trying to bat Lavi away with his legs. Kanda was struggling to hold onto the chandelier with Allen's combined weight.

Komui was holding a small Lenalee tightly while she cried, scolding the scowling Twins's. He held their guns gingerly between his thumb and forefinger.

There was loud creaking, and the slim chain holding the chandelier in place snapped. Reever gasped and leapt forward, grabbing the dangling Exorcists just before the chandelier smashed into the ground.

He landed in a crouch, his sigh of relief turning into a yelp as the three squirming boys started attacking each other again.

'Komui, what have you done?!'

Klaud Nyne was checking her reflection on the back of a spoon while Cross was grinning to himself and practicing pick up lines. She burst out crying again. Cross slid over to her.

'Hey, I like fat girls', he said brightly. Klaud narrowed her eyes at him.

'I am not fat', she snarled. 'I'm curvy!'

Cross raised his eyebrows. 'Really? 'Cause you look like an elephant'

Klaud's sobbing turned into open mouth wailing. Cross looked panicked.

'Note to self', he muttered. '_Never_ call a girl fat'

'I h-h-hate you!' Klaud shrieked at him. Cross winced, recoiling.

'What happened to me?' he sighed. 'I used to be so smooth'

'I hate being a teenager!', Klaud sniffed, wiping her eyes on her jacket. She looked over at Komui. 'What the _hell_ have you done to us? If I don't get a good answer, I'm going to go ape on you!', Lau Shimin, now a little ball of beige, was fast asleep on her shoulder.

Komui dabbed at his brow with a handkerchief.

'What _have_ I done?'

* * *

**_I wrote this in about an hour, so sorry if there are any typos ^^" _**

**_I'm officially on holidays now! XD I'm so damn happy..._**

**_till next time, _**

**_-Lazy llama- Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Whoo 9 alerts 5 faves and 5 reviews ^w^ Thank u all!_**

* * *

Clutching a toddler Lenalee in his arms, Komui paced the room, frowning. He spun around, turning to Reever and Johnny Gill.

'When will the cure be ready?'

Reever shrugged. 'Well, we weren't expecting this to happen, so we have no idea what to do'

'Who makes this stuff?!', Komui burst out. 'How is a potion that makes mini Exorcists and Noah useful in any way in our vow to destroy evil?'

'…their cuteness might give the Millennium Earl an epiphany and instead of forcing a metal skeleton into a person's skin he might decided to start a daycare centre!'

Komui scowled at Reever's sheepish grin. His eyes slid over to the meditating Bookman. His hands were clasped beneath his overlarge sleeves.

'Bookman, why were you the only one unaffected?', Komui asked.

Bookman's black-covered eyes snapped open. 'I was elsewhere at the time'

'And what happened to Chaoji?', Johnny piped up. 'He disappeared…'

Reever frowned. 'He has indeed…where do you thi-?'

'Gooka Kijin-_haboon_!', a voice shouted.

_BOOM!_

Komui was thrown flat on his face by a sudden blast of heat, crushing a squealing Lenalee beneath him.

'What the-Lavi!', Reever gasped, attempting to flatten his now bushy hair. He bolted out of the room and into the adjoining one, gaping.

Everything was covered in soot. Reever's eyes immediately locked on Lavi, who was the blackest in the room. His small hammer was held up in front of him, and his mouth was parted in surprise, revealing rabbit-like front teeth. A spiky circle of black surrounded him. Kanda and Allen, who were closest, were rubbing soot out of their eyes with small fists. The teenage Generals and Krory were on the ground, covering their heads with their arms. Cross's arms were around Klaud.

'Lavi!', Reever growled. 'You shouldn't use a Fire Seal in a crowded area!'

'Reever', Komui shouted, joining Reever. 'Was anyone hurt?'

'No', the Australian said, amused. 'They just got knocked on their asses. All I can see of Lavi is his eye and hair'

'No one can miss his hair', Cross grunted in agreement. Klaud's eyes narrowed and she elbowed him in the stomach. He fell back with a half whimper half groan.

'You can't talk, idiot', she growled, flipping back her long blonde hair.

'Idiot!', Kanda snapped, whacking Lavi over the head with a sheathed Mugen. Lavi's lower lip trembled and he burst into loud and noisy tears.

'What the hell?', Kanda recoiled. 'All I did was tap him!'

'Kanda!', Komui scolded, picking up Lavi in his free arm. 'I wonder you're the only mature one here…'

Kanda huffed, crossing his arms. 'That's 'cause I'm the smartest'

'Never mind…', Komui and Reever mumbled.

Lavi sniffled and raised his head from Komui's shoulder. His eye patch slipped a little, and he gasped, slapping his hands over his eyes.

'Lavi…what's under that?', Reever asked curiously. Lavi wriggled out of Komui's grip, landing heavily on the floor. He crawled away, clutching his small hammer tightly, eye narrowed at them.

'I'm no tewwing you', he murmured. He scowled. '_Tewwing_…I _hate_ being little!', and he started bawling again.

Kanda plugged his fingers in his ears, dark eyes rolling up to the ceiling. 'Someone shove a damn carrot in his mouth!'

Johnny appeared, whisking a huge carrot out of nowhere. He gave it to Lavi, who took a huge bite out of it. He fell silent, focusing on the vegetable.

Several sighs of relief followed.

'Oh my God…', Kanda muttered. 'Why am I stuck with all the retards?'

'Kanda, act your age!', Komui frowned. 'Little kids don't swear!'

'Crap! Dammit! Shit! Poo! Fu-!', his swearing was cut off my a heavy clipboard making contact with his head. A chubby Lenalee was squatting beside him in an oversized pink jumper, scowling, arms still suspended from where she hit him.

Kanda's eyes watered. He sucked in a deep breath. 'No…I am _not_ going to cry', and he sniffled. Two tears leaked out of his eyes, followed by more, and he scrunched up his face and started bawling.

Two loud _bangs!_ made everyone jump.

'Bang-

'-Bang-!'

'We are-'

'-Jas-'

'-debi!'

All eyes swiveled to the Noah twins, who had been sitting quietly in a corner up till now. They were back to back, small arms extended, golden guns glinting in the light.

'Release us!'

'Or we'll-!'

'Oh, shut up', Krory rolled his eyes and whacked them over the head. They did a double shriek of pain and whirled to face him, hitting each other on the head again and toppling over.

Krory picked up the guns, glowering at the twins, and hovered over to the adults, passing them the weapons. They accepted them wordlessly.

Reever blew out a sigh and scanned the soot-blackened occupants of the room, still in denial. Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Jasdebi, and Lenalee were scattered about the room, small and chubby and no older than three years old.

Klaud, Tiedoll, Sokaro and Krory were all tall and gangly and about fourteen. Cross was the exception, several centimeters shorter than the others.

Bookman was beside Komui, resuming his earlier position of meditation. 'Stupid pup', was all he muttered.

A few shrieks brought their attention back to the small Exorcists. Komui and Johnny's jaws dropped.

Lavi was now using his hammer as a pogo stick.

----

'Road…'

'Earl, I didn't do anything!'

' How exactly did Tyki-pon end up like this?'

Road's scowl turned to Tyki, who was sleeping on the table, dark hair sitting on top of his head like a black tumble weed.

'That Komui Lee shot something at the ground, there was a load of _pink_ smoke and-', she made a gesture with her hand. '-this happened!'

The Millennium Earl steepled his fingers, tilting his ever-smiling head to the side. 'Very well. And you were unable to retrieve Jasdero and Debitto?'

Road shook her head, sucking on a large purple and black lollipop. 'The Exorcists got to them before I could', she rested her head on her free hand, staring our at the ceiling. 'A raid would be pointless. Tyki's lost half his power, Skinn's dead, Lulubell's not here and now the Twins' are gone. I could take them on myself, but it would be annoying'

'Especially with that Allen Walker's new abilities', the Earl's yellow gaze turned dark. 'I cannot wait for the day he dies'

Road pouted. 'But Millennie, I love him!'

The Earl chuckled, large body trembling. 'Road, there's _love_ and _obsession._ You have a sadistic obsession with Walker'

Road smiled. 'Close enough'

'Anyway, poor Skinn is dead and such, but we have something of theirs, do we not?', the Earl's impossibly wide grin widened.

Road's smile turned sadistic. 'Oh yeah, I picked up that fat guy with the spiky brown hair'

The Earl clapped his hands, and two akuma servants immediately strode in, holding a squirming Chaoji Han between them. The Innocence on his wrists was glowing bright green. With a cry, he wrenched an arm free from their grip, sending the man flying through the air, slamming into a wall. His partner grabbed both of Chaoji's arms, pinning them behind his back.

'My, my, what a horrid little tyke', the Earl chuckled. 'You're Chaoji Han, yes?'

Chaoji blew a raspberry at him. The Earl recoiled, laughing. 'I'll take that as a yes'

Chaoji turned pale-green. 'I-I don't feel too good…', and then he threw up. The Earl looked down at his soiled shoes. Road was giggling, covering her mouth to avoid an outburst of laughter that would probably get her killed.

The Earl's eye twitched. 'This is why I hate children'

* * *

**_LOL poor Earl XD My musical inspiration for this fic was "Tennessee" by Kevin Rudolf. His music is AMAZING!_**

**_till next time, _**

**_-Lazy llama-_**

**_Hit me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello~! Sorry for the late update, but as you can probably tell, I've had a whopper of a Writer's Block lately. Oh, and i'm rewriting half of my fanfics, so yay!_**

**_Anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D_**

----

Malcolm. C. Leverrier stared dumbfounded at the disaster created by Komui. Not that he actually _knew_ the Chinese man did it.

'They're…', Leverrier was struggling to find the right word. Children? Small? Abominations?

'Yes, sir, I know', Komui said in his serious voice. 'They can still use Innocence, although it has been grossly altered, and their mental state is stuck between their original one and their current one.'

'That would explain why that Japanese boy was shouting insults at me while swinging his sword around', Leverrier said wryly. 'Is there any way to fix this abomination?', yes, definitely an abomination.

'…We have no cure yet', Komui said after a moment of hesitation. 'But we're trying our best. Can you keep this away from the eyes of the Vatican?'

Leverrier's small eyes narrowed. 'And why would that be, Lee?'

'We know perfectly well that you'd rather send them back into battle than give us time to reverse this', Komui said, not hiding his disgust at the thought. 'I strongly advise you leave them with us, at least for a few weeks.'

'We're in a war, Komui', Leverrier said sharply. 'We have lost a near dozen soldiers in an error of judgment on your part, and you expect us to just sit back and wait for you to correct it?', he shook his head. 'They are to be sent out to battle as soon as possible-'

'Mugen: Kaichu Ichi-achoo!'

Instead of the usual Hell's Insects erupting from Kanda's blade, an odd ghostly creature plopped onto the carpet. It was big, round, and dripping slime. Kanda yelped, dropping Mugen, and staggered back from it.

The monster gave a gurgling roar and waddled over to the kids. Lenalee started bawling. Lavi and Allen squealed, both of them grabbing an arm each and dragging her with them. At the sound of a high-pitched scream coming from beside him, Tiedoll patted Klaud comfortingly on the shoulder.

'Don't worry', he said. 'You won't get hurt!'

Klaud shook her head. 'That was Cross.'

They both looked over at the red-haired general, who had a hand clapped over his mouth. He scowled as his companions started giggling.

'Crown Clown!', Allen shouted. There was a small _bang!_, and he disappeared under a large, fluffy white cloak. He flailed his arms from within it, yelling muffled as he attempted to resurface.

'I gueth It'th up to me', Lavi said importantly. 'Gwow!', he waved the hammer through the air, catching Kanda's failed attack and causing it to let out a ghostly wail before it dispersed into nothingness.

Komui's eyes widened as the hammer kept going. He grabbed Leverrier and pulled them both down as the hammer sailed over their heads, smashing into a wall.

Kanda whistled innocently and shifted away from the others, pulling a blanket over his head and staying very still. Allen scowled, emerging from his coat and walking over to Kanda, whacking him over the head with his _paw._

'Do you really think we can't see you, Ba-Kanda?!', he shouted.

'...If I can't see you, you can't see me!', Kanda shouted, voice muffled by the blanket still over his head. Allen huffed and jumped on top of him, pulling the blanket off and accidently tugging Kanda's hair in the process.

Lavi looked over at the dumbfounded Komui and Leverrier.

'Oops', he said sheepishly. 'I gueth I need thome practice, eh?'

Komui stared at Leverrier. 'What were you saying?'

Leverrier scowled. 'I will give you seven days to train them, no more than that. The Vatican will be hearing about this, Komui!'

Lenalee hobbled up to Leverrier. She hopped up on his knee and kicked him in the face. Komui's jaw dropped as Leverrier stumbled back, his small attacker jumping back on the ground.

'Oops!', Lenalee squealed. 'I was sleepwalking!'

Komui gathered her in his arms protectively, rising to his feet. He struggled not to smile as Leverrier sat up, dazed.

Komui looked at his little sister fondly as she smiled up at him.

'Good girl.'

--

The Earl tapped his gloved finger impatiently on the dinner table, lost in thought.

So this was the Black Order's latest trick, was it?

'They must think I have a _conscience_ or something that will prevent me from attacking children', he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Why else would they turn a near dozen of their own soldiers, and mine, into those…abominations?'

Road appeared in the doorway, sitting atop a squirming Tyki.

'Road, get off me!', he yelled in his broken voice. He scowled as Road giggled uncontrollably, playing with Tyki's afro. 'Earl! Make her stop!'

'Road, dear, get off him', the Earl said chidingly. 'We have to make a new plan, and I am stumped for ideas at the moment.'

Road hopped off Tyki's shoulders reluctantly, sitting instead on the edge of the table, stocking-clad legs swinging. Tyki sat down in a chair, chin in his palm as he tugged at a bouncy piece of hair, watching it spring back into place. He sighed.

'Earl, we have to go back to them', Tyki mumbled. 'They turned me into this...'

'Toilet brush? Broom? Pizza face?'

'Shut up, Road', Tyki snarled, red blossoming over his grey cheeks. 'You're not exactly helping here.'

'Not trying to', Road said, smiling. 'This is the most fun we've had in ages. Earl, do we have to change him back to normal?'

'I wouldn't have a problem with it except that it affects Tyki-pon's powers', the Earl said. 'I actually find it quite hilarious', he added, abnormally wide smile growing. 'You're right, Road; we haven't had much entertainment lately.'

'I hate you both!', Tyki yelled as the two of them started laughing. 'How can you treat this like a big joke?! The Order has Jasdebi! And Lulubell's not back from her mission yet-'

'Tyki, what have you done to your hair?', a female voice murmured in shock. Road gasped and leapt off the table, running towards the newcomer.

'Lulu~!', Road squealed, hugging the woman around the waist. Her eyebrows were almost up to her hairline as she stared at the equally dumbfounded Tyki.

'Agh!', he yelped, burying his head in his arms. 'No! Agh…'

'Tyki...', she said quietly. 'You're pubescent…'

'A lot has happened since you've left, Lulubell', the Earl said. 'Tyki-pon was involved in a little accident on our last visit to the Black Order. Tyki has an afro, Jasdebi have been reduced to fun-sized Noah, and we have an equally fun-sized Exorcist in our posession.'

'I thought I sensed Innocence around here', Lulubell muttered. 'Well, what are you going to do with him?'

'They have Jasdebi, so we might bargain with them', Road mused. 'Of course, we don't have to give that fatty to them _alive…_'

'I like your way of thinking, Road', the Earl chuckled.

Tyki snorted. Road shot him a glare, poking out her tongue lazily.

'Did you see that?', Tyki yelled, arm snapping up to point at her. 'Did you see what she just did?!'

'No-one like a tattle-tale, Tyki-pon', the Earl said, clapping his hands together. 'So, Lulu…what do you have for us?'

--

'Where are we going?', Allen asked, looking around. 'This place looks familiar…'

'We're just going for a short walk', Reever said dismissively. 'Keep close…'

Lavi, Allen, Kanda and Lenalee were walking along one of the many stone corridors, following Komui and Reever. Lavi was linked to Lenalee by toy cuffs. Allen and Kanda were also linked together, and were looking very unhappy about it. Jasdero and Debitto, the Noah twins, were hanging limply from Sokaro's arms.

The four Generals and Krory followed behind, speaking in quiet voices. Cross was fingering the few hairs where his goatee used to be, looking wistful.

'What were you talking to that scary man about?', Lenalee asked her older brother, dragging Lavi behind her as she hobbled up to him.

'…He wants you guys to keep fighting', Komui muttered after several moments of silence.

'Is he nuts?', Klaud burst out. '_We_ can barely fight, let alone those _kids_!'

'It would be suicidal to send them out in battle', Tiedoll agreed. 'Although we aren't much better…'

'Lau Shimin is still sleeping', Klaud admitted, stroking the little ball of fur on her shoulder.

'And every time I shoot Judgment, I get knocked on my ass', Cross sighed. 'I can't activate Grave of Maria either. What about you, Sokaro?'

The leather-masked boy behind them shrugged.

'What's happened to our Innocence?', Allen asked. 'Edge End has been changed into a paw instead of a claw. There's not much I can do with that.'

'You can always find a scratching post, or tear up someone's shoe, dog', Kanda sneered, shoving Allen.

'Oh yeah?', the white-haired boy snarled. 'The best you can do is cut up sushi, princess!'

Kanda turned red. 'Take that back, dog!'

'Never, _princess!'_, Allen jeered.

'Stop that at once', Krory growled, grabbing the two of them by their collars as they leapt at each other. 'Do you want me to eat you?'

They fell limp.

'How are the Noah twins?', Komui called to the back of the group.

Sokaro held them up or him to see. They were still unconscious.

'How'd that happen anyway?', Tiedoll asked him, frowning. 'Last time I saw them they were playing with Lau Shimin.'

'Little brats', Klaud said through gritted teeth. 'They stole Cross's rum cake and decided to take him off my shoulder while I was sleeping. Next thing I knew, they were unconscious on the floor, drunk off their faces.'

'I saw the whole thing', Cross said, grinning. 'It was actually pretty cool to watch them bounce off the walls and then _bam!_ They got your monkey in their hands, buckets on their heads, and they ran into each other.'

'Why didn't you stop them?', Klaud demanded. 'If Lau Shimin was awake, he would have torn them to bits!'

'…I was bored?', Cross offered sheepishly.

Klaud huffed and overtook him, ponytail swinging behind her. Cross sighed.

'I used to be smoother than this', he said, running a hand through his short hair. 'That curly-haired Noah and I both had this irresistible charm…'

'He's cute', Klaud said, smiling.

'What?!', Cross said, outraged. 'He's got an afro and grey skin! He looks like a burnt-out matchstick!'

'He's better than you', Klaud retorted.

Without realizing it, the bickering group had walked onto the elevator leading down to the basement.

Knowing what was about to come, the toddlers and Cross screamed and tried to run. Allen tripped on Kanda's hair, sending them both sprawling on the ground. Komui scooped up Lenalee, Lavi hanging by his wrist as he squirmed hopelessly.

'No!', Kanda gasped. 'Not that octopus lady!', he sniffled and began crying. Lenalee started crying too. Lavi's face was brick red from the effort it took _not_ to cry.

'How come you're always the first one to cry, Kanda?', Allen asked, trying to get past Reever's legs, while dragging Kanda.

'What's the point of this?', Cross demanded, being held back by Klaud and Tiedoll. 'We already know we suck!'

'We need to know what level of Synchronization you all have so we can build up a proper routine', Komui explained. 'You're a danger to yourselves and everyone around you. You're all behaving as if it's _my _fault this happened!'

'It _is_ your fault!'

'Now, now, let's not play the blame game.'

'Gooka Kijin: Haboon!'

'Judgment!'

'Kaichu Ichigen!'

_Boom._

----

**_Well, well, well...that was very fun X3 _**

**_School is starting soon! Noes!!! Officeworks! NOOOOOES!_**

**_Till next time, _**

**_Llama-san 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, this notice is going on all of my stores._

_Firstly, i'm sorry for not updating anything in months. Lots of stuff has been happening, and i'm losing my creative flow. Also, like i've said before, i've uploaded too many unfinished stories and i'm feeling the pressure =\ Anyhoo, i'm gonna delete most of the stories on this account and keep only about 3. The rest may or may not be rewritten/retitled, depending on my mood._

_There's a poll up in my profile. vote for up to 3 stories, and the ones with the most votes won't get deleted, but may be rewritten/retitled. _

_Thanks for sticking with me this far!_

sincerely,

Llama.


End file.
